


Rising in the East

by TheHumanRat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanRat/pseuds/TheHumanRat
Summary: Arya travels west and finds a very strange land, what else will she find there?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rising in the East

It wasn't that Arya didn't want to stay in Westeros, she did. She had just made it home, she had barely spent more than two months at Winterfell and she didn't want to leave, so the decision wasn't easy... but it was right.

This was too much for her. Gendry's Proposal had hurt her, though she knew that Daenerys had not made him a Lord just to spite the youngest Stark girl, it felt like it. How could she explain that to a man who suddenly had a castle and a kingdom? He would feel slighted by her very thoughts.

Now there was a Queen on the Iron Throne and a Queen in Winterfell, and Arya supposed that was for the best. She had seen King's Landing burn but she had also seen Daenerys' face afterward, the Dragon Queen mourning those that she had killed. She had seen what could have been another war afterward too. Her brother (cousin?) and her sister in hushed voices, and then screaming at each other from across the room, Daenerys and Arya both sitting calmly in the middle of it. Arya thought she might cry when Daenerys finally gave the North over to Sansa.

She could be the Lady of Storm's End, she could be no-one, she could be anyone she wanted to be... which was possibly the most terrifying thing Arya had ever faced. The girl, after all, knew what it meant to be no-one or anyone. She could travel south and demand Jon name her as Queensguard, she could stay North and protect her sister or she could ride to Storm's End before Gendry could marry another woman. The point was Arya had a lot of choices, and everyone wanted her to pick a different one. No-one asked her to go west, there was no reason to go west and there was certainly no-one that wanted her to.

Maybe she chose it to feel like she was making her own choice, maybe she chose it because someone was calling her there after all. Either way, Arya sailed west and answered the question that had been bugging her so much. What is west of Westeros?

She found a strange land, with strange people... and some that weren't people at all. They had a question for her: What is east of Narnia?

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that I write commissions for both original works and fanworks for many fandoms. More information on my profile.


End file.
